This invention relates generally to merchandise display devices, and has particular reference to an adjustable stocking display device having a novel angular adjustment mechanism.
Stocking or hosiery display devices that employ a plurality of stocking forms have been in use for a number of years. These display devices are usually placed on a store counter top and stockings of different colors, sizes or textures are displayed on the forms which are usually fanned out at their upper ends to show off the stockings.
The stocking forms in the prior art display devices are usually supported at their lower ends by a horizontal shaft the ends of which are received in a pair of end support members. The forms are pivotably mounted on the shaft so that a fan-like display arrangement can be achieved, after which a nut or the like is tightened onto the end of the shaft. This forces the end support members closer together and clamps the stocking forms in the angular positions into which they have been moved. The forms are thus frictionally held, rather than mechanically engaged in position. If the display is jarred or bumped, the stocking forms will usually be disturbed from their carefully arranged display positions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,084 and 3,570,728 relate to stocking display devices of a different type being constructed and used in a different manner.
The inventors hereof have recently developed the stocking display system of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 689,462 filed Jan. 7, 1985. In that system, a number of stocking forms mounted on a single support or base can be fanned out into a number of different angular positions. There, the support base for the stocking forms comprises a pair of end support plates and a transverse, horizontal threaded shaft affixed by a nut to the support plate. The shaft has a keyway serving as positive locking means for a number of disc-like angular positioning members, each associated with one of the stocking forms. The positioning members and stocking forms have coacting scalloped flanges so that the forms can be held in any of a number of angular positions by the positioning members. The positioning members can be moved axially on the shaft, but are held against rotation.
The basic arrangement of the above stocking display system has proved to be quite effective. However, the support plates do not themselves contribute to the display of the stockings. Also, the assembly of the system is sometimes troublesome for untrained retail store personnel.